Bus
in Shattered. |class = Transit |body = City bus |capacity = 16 (driver and 15 passengers) |speed = 65 |spawns = Feldis |rarity = Fairly common |appears = Shattered Shattered 2 }} The City Bus or Bus is a vehicle in Shattered and Shattered 2. Appearance ''Shattered'' There are two variants of the city bus. The first is a based on a , and the second is based on a . The first variant is white with an orange stripe around the sides and front, and the second variant is white with a light blue stripe around the sides and front. They read ICTA and Interface City Transit on the front and sides of them, and each bus spawns with a random fleet number on their sides and back. The numbers range from 2011 to 9011. Each bus also spawns with a random Special Bus license plate on the front and back of them. ''Shattered 2'' There are, again, two variants of the city bus. The first variant is almost the same as the first game's variant, a modified , but shorter in length, as most NJTransit buses are. The second variant is no longer a Nova Bus LFS, but rather, a , as those are more common in the NJTransit fleet. Both buses display "ACT" on the front, sides and back, and may or may not spawn with a bike rack attached to the front of the bus. The bike racks are usually empty, but there is a chance that some bicycles may spawn attached to the rack. If this is the case, the player may steal the bike by shooting the rack with a few Bullets or Projectiles, and then getting on the bike. However, the player must take care as to not shoot the bike itself, otherwise the bike will get destroyed. Spawning In Shattered, buses can be seen driving around Feldis, and can have either zero people on it or be filled to capacity. Buses are fairly common around Feldis and very rarely, can spawn parked. In Shattered 2, buses spawn around Atlantic City and stop at bus stops, where NPCs can be seen boarding and exiting. Function The bus will never be seen driving in a route, it just drives around the city, occasionally stopping at stops and letting people board/exit. The player can either hijack the bus, or they can board bus as a normal passenger when it is at a stop, and the bus will drive around like normal, even if the player is on it. In Shattered, when the player is on it, however, you will not be able to see inside the bus unless First-Person View is being used. Instead, the camera is positioned from above the bus, as if the player was driving it. In Shattered 2, this is fixed, allowing the player to change camera angles. Driving The player can hijack or steal the bus and drive it around, like other vehicles. The bus, however, is not a very good choice for losing the cops due to its slow speed and nature, and difficulty steering. Although, it is a strong vehicle as it can ram other vehicles off the road if going fast and, like bigger trucks, can disable a smaller vehicle if the bus rams into it full speed. Overall, the bus is a good pick for durability, but not so good for a getaway vehicle, nor is it good for defense of the player, due its large window, exposing the player to major gunfire from the police. If in tough situations it does provide good cover because of its length. The bus also has great durability, taking at least 10 bombs to completely destroy it. Gallery ICTA Bus 1.jpg|A first variant ICTA bus. ICTA Bus 2.jpeg|A second variant ICTA bus. Sh2 bus 1.jpg|A first variant ACT bus. Sh2 bus 2.jpg|A second variant ACT bus. Trivia ''Shattered'' *On the bus display, there will be a random number, ranging from 1-9, as well as a random destination, which can either say: DOWNTOWN, QUEEN ANNA, MYSTRIC DISTRICT, MELODY PARK or SOUTHERN PARK. The random number will be matched with the random location. ''Shattered 2'' *On the bus display, there will be a random number, ranging from 10-90, as well as a random destination, which can either say PEREZ, EAST CITY, AUGUSTINE, AIRPORT, VENICE IS., MARGATE, VENTOR, or LONGPORT. The random number will be matched with the random location. *In Shattered, the vehicle is named the City Bus, but in Shattered 2, it is simply named the Bus. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:City Vehicles Category:Public Transportation Category:Vehicles in Shattered Category:Vehicles in Shattered 2